Blood C
Blood-C, is a 2011 anime/manga series and 2012 film produced and collaborated by Studio Production I.G and manga creators CLAMP.[1] This isProduction I.G's second anime series related to the Blood franchise, the first being Blood+, which aired in 2005–2006. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blood-C&action=edit&section=1 editPlot Saya Kisaragi is a normal girl who is overly clumsy and kind. She lives with her father, the head of a shrine, and learns the 'art of the sword' from him. When she is faced with various forms of 'trials' that test her kindness, it brings misfortune for being 'overly-kind'. Against misfortune and for the sake of her friends, she maintains her kind heart and becomes stronger. However, in her journey, how will she fare? Why is she being tested? http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blood-C&action=edit&section=2 editCharacters ;Saya Kisaragi (更衣小夜''Kisaragi Saya''?) :Voiced by: Nana Mizuki :The main protagonist of the series; Saya is an upbeat, cheerful, and kind girl who is overly polite, even with her closest friends. Despite being extremely athletic when it comes to sports, she is normally clumsy, always in a rush, and tends to be late to school. Saya trains under her father as a miko and is a very skilled swordfighter. Those outside of her family are oblivious to her duty as a hunter of Furukimonos, or monsters that inhabit the town. During her fights with Furukimonos, her eyes sometimes turn into an eerie, almost demonic-like, red. :Throughout the series Saya is constantly attacked by "Furukimonos" and she fights them with the understanding that she is doing what her mother had done before she passed away. However, as time passes Saya is no longer sure of her duties and even her identity. At one point she realizes that she cannot remember her mother's face or appearance even her name. :It is eventually revealed that Saya is the subject of an experiment to see if she would maintain her sweet-natured personality or revert to a previous more violent and bloodthirsty one. The entire town she lives in was built specifically for the purpose of the experiment and all her classmates are actors in the farce. Each time she defeated a furukimono, she would consume its blood, but through drugs and hypnosis, she would never recall anything that had happened. She was given the surname "Kisaragi" to express that idea that she was cloaking herself in a false life. Saya regains her memories in the finale. She kills the demonic Cerberus furukimono that kills Nono, Nene and Tokizane then is forced to kill Tadayoshi in a extremely difficult battle both emotionally and physically. But due to this battle she gets most of her skills back and strength as a odd lighted sword in her mind plays a significant role in aiding her do this and Tadayoshi hints it'll help her reach somewhere. She is enraged at Fumito and chases after him only that he unleashes a strange pink rabbit furukimono at her. Unknowingly, Saya halves it and it multiples to massacre the whole town. Saya eventually kills it by killing the original but then sees Fumito escaping in a helicopter. So, she makes a phenomenal leap to reach him only to be directly shot on her left eye by him and fall into the river. She floats ashore and the painful memories of losing everything and her serious injuries make her incapacitated for an entire day. Slowly, she gets up during the night, bandages her eye with the healthy one turning red and starts running — leaving the town and to the city in the distance. ;Tadayoshi Kisaragi (更衣唯芳''Kisaragi Tadayoshi''?) :Voiced by: Keiji Fujiwara :Saya's father and the priest at the shrine where he and Saya reside. While Saya is out fighting the Furukimonos, he worries about her, though he is not inclined to show it. He cares deeply for Saya and helps with her training, often commenting on her clumsiness. Tadayoshi is actually a hybrid between a furukimono and human due to the mating between the two species. When he fights Saya at the end he is killed by her though Saya realized that an overexcess of feeding her blood to him as made him beserk and tries to reach out to him and for a moment he wavers in trying to attack her. As he lay dying he confesses that his feelings for Saya are true because she was the first person he met like her and that whatever time they had he was happy to have had them. Saya grieves extremely over his death as she still, despite knowing everything, calls him father. ;Fumito Nanahara (七原文人''Nanahara Fumito''?) :Voiced by: Kenji Nojima :Saya's neighbor and the owner of Guimauve, a coffee shop near Saya's home. He is also a friend and junior of Tadayoshi back in their high school years, although he attended it much later than Tadayoshi. Fumito usually serves breakfast for Saya and makes bento lunches for her. He once stated to Saya that she is special to him, and that she is more important to him than anything else. After her battles, he expresses his concern towards Saya by bringing coffee and guimauve to her after her battles. Saya once questioned him about his guimauve asking if they were always pink in colour — he is mysteriously states it depends what is mixed in them. In the penultimate episode, it is revealed that he was the one behind the experiment to see whether Saya would revert back to her previous personality thus making him the series's main antagonist. In the last episode of the series Fumito's actual plans are revealed: he wants to manipulate shrovetide. When Saya was captured he made a deal with her that if she can retain her old personality then he would help her get the ability to kill humans again as an earlier contract she made with an unknown person disallows her from doing so. It is also revealed that he has been using Saya's blood to control the furukimono and chose how they will attack Saya and who they will attack: he also successfully drugs Tadayoshi by feeding him excessive amounts of blood collected from Saya so that he would become strong enough to wound her. Obviously, Fumito does not really plan to keep his promise and when Saya has annihilated almost all obstacles he flees the scene. While being pursued he sets off an odd replicating bunny-demon to kill off the citizens of the town and he is successful in doing this. When he is escaping in a helicopter he coldly shoots Saya in her eye making her fall into the river. He finally reveals that guimauve was made from furukimono blood and that he heard it tastes like human organs and teases Saya that when she can eat humans he would like to know from her if that is true. In the climax he does make a successful escape after unleashing the massacre on the town. Fumito's personality is a stark contrast to his pseudo-character as in though he talks sweetly he is sadistic, ruthless and seemingly has no value for human life. It is true that he is obsessed with Saya and has a deep rooted attraction towards her but at the same time he likes to tease her and impede her from stopping him to reach his goals. Fumito easily allows the defectors to die violently without any remorse or sympathy. Obviously, a very slippery character — he actually embodies the name Kisaragi more so than the protagonist. ;Yūka Amino (網埜優花''Amino Yūka''?) :Voiced by: Masumi Asano :A classmate of Saya's that often has lunch with her. She presumably dies when she is killed by a Furukimono. In the penultimate episode, it is revealed she is part of the "main cast" who were given protection from furukimono and was more or less informed by what is happening in the town while the "extras" used were expendable. She and Itsuki have abided by the rules of the experiment, confronting Kanako and the others when they attempt to defect. In the climax she is shown to be ruthless and having no value on human life and like Fumito will do anything to reach her goals. She is actually older than she appears and had agreed to join this farce so she wants to become the governor of Tokyo. She is the only remaining survivor of the town aside Fumito and the only survivor of the "main cast" in the end. ;Nono & Nene Motoe (求衛のの&ねね''Motoe Nono & Nene''?) :Voiced by: Misato Fukuen :Twin sisters who are also Saya's schoolmates and tend to repeat one another. They admire Saya and enjoy playfully teasing her for her naivete. Both were presumably killed by Furukimonos. In the penultmate episode, they reveal themselves to be "main cast" actors in the experiment centred around Saya. Unlike their false personas, they are self-centred, cruel and extremely ruthless. It is implied that they have an unscrupulous past and they joined the experiment specifically to have their past records erased. Defecting from the rules of the experiment so that they can leave the town sooner and still reap the rewards for participating, they viciously mock Saya as she is breaking down and express their disgust at Saya's true nature. Both are killed violently by the demonic Cerberus type furukimono as Fumito tells them their current talismans are fake (that given to them after their first act of death). It is also revealed that though the twins are in sync they do think individually as one of the twins pushes the other to get away from the demon. The twin who falls down is picked up by the extendible hands of the furukimono and pounded on the ground and eaten. The other is picked up via the same way then using both hands the furukimono makes her split by the legs and starts pulling her until she is ripped apart before eating her. ;Itsuki Tomofusa (鞘総逸樹''Tomofusa Itsuki''?) :Voiced by: Atsushi Abe :The class president. He has a crush on Saya, to which she is completely oblivious, despite the evident comments of her friends that emphasize his interest on her. He is the presumably only remaining survivor on the attack of a Furukimono at Saya's school. Though a "main cast" member, he and Yuka do not defect from the experiment's rules and become suspicious of Tsutsutori, Tokizane, and the twins. He appears to show genuine concern for Saya implying that his feelings for her may be real. And they are real — when Fumito, Yuka and he are running away Saya follows them only to be attacked by a private soldier of Fumito's. As the soldier was about to fire again Tomofusa jumps in front and gets shot with the automatic and as he falls down the soldier shoots him more before leaving. While he is dying Saya asks him why did he get in the way to which he replied that though it was an act he started to develop real feelings for Saya. Saya tells him that whom he had feelings for wasn't real but Tomofusa says that in some way he is certain that a part of her is that way and then closes his eyes. Saya seems affected by his death as well as she snarls and chases Fumito. ;Shin'ichirō Tokizane (時真慎一郎''Tokizane Shinichirō''?) :Voiced by: Tatsuhisa Suzuki :A quiet classmate who harbors a secret interest in Saya. He is usually seen skipping lunch, as he stated once to Saya that he'd rather sleep than eat. Tokizane eventually discovers Saya's secret and confesses his feelings to her, but apparently dies after being killed by a Furukimono. In actuality, he did not die and is one of the "main cast" in the experiment centred around Saya. Tokizane apparently joined the experiment for money and defects to Tsutsutori when she promises a larger sum. In order to force Saya into recovering her memories sooner, he obtains a vial of Furukimono blood that Tsutsutori has Saya drink. Unlike his false persona, he is obnoxious, impatient, cold, and deeply disgusted with Saya's true nature. Tokizane, like the other defectors, are caught by Fumito, Yuka, and Itsuki shortly after they attempt to escape with Saya. Like all cast members, it is impled that he is using a pseudonym. The demonic Cerberus attacks him first pinning him to the ground with its claw then ripping his head apart and eating him. ;Kanako Tsutsutori (筒鳥香奈子''Tsutsutori Kanako''?) :Voiced by: Miho Miyagawa :Saya's homeroom teacher, an easy-going woman who used to be a folklore researcher. She eventually reveals that Saya's inconsistent memories are because she is the focus on an experiment to see if she will revert to a previous violent personality. Tsutsutori joined the experiment to study Saya and witness the Shrovetide, the only time when demons are allowed to consume humans, and publish the results, but had grown impatient and angry that Fumito would constantly erase Saya's memories after every battle. As a result, she convinces Tokizane and the twins to join her and force Saya to recover her memories sooner, but is caught by Fumito. After killing off the others Fumito explains to her in his soft voice that he always knew she would betray him so the talisman he gave her was always fake and then kindly thanks her for her performance. As the demonic Cerberus-like furukimono tries to eat her she is rescued when Saya kills the furukimono. However, in her hysteria she runs away from Saya and into Tadayoshi and asks him to help her. Tadayoshi mysteriously hugs her then starts biting into her neck drinking her blood as she struggles helplessly until she is decapitated by his teeth. ;Dog (犬''Inu''?) :Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama :An unusual puppy with strange marks on his body who is usually seen near Saya, who finds that it can actually speak and refers itself as the owner of a shop that realize wishes for those who pay an according price, hinting that he is actually Kimihiro Watanuki, a character from the Clamp manga xxxHolic. He claims that the reason for him to get close to Saya is to make a wish of hers come true. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blood-C&action=edit&section=3 editMedia http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blood-C&action=edit&section=4 editAnime The anime was announced in the May 2011 issue of Shōnen Ace magazine where it would be revealed as a collaboration between Studio Production I.G and the manga creator group CLAMP. CLAMP was in charge of creating the story and original character designs while Production I.G was be handling the animation. The anime is published by Aniplex and directed by Tsutomu Mizushima withJunichi Fujisaku, who previously worked on Blood the Last Vampire and Blood+, as creative supervisor. Nanase Ohkawa also supervises the scripts and co-writing them with Fujisaku while Kazuchika Kise is adapting CLAMP's character designs for animation and Naoki Sato is composing the music. The opening theme is "spiral" performed by Dustz,[2] while the ending theme is "Junketsu Paradox" performed by Nana Mizuki. The anime aired between July 8, 2011 and September 30, 2011 on MBS and TBS and was also simulcast in North America and the United Kingdom on Nico Nico.